Forgiven not forgotten
by Lass
Summary: ONESHOT He left her that day, not knowing that he misunderstood one thing. When he returns and meets her once more, will he let her explain?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of its characters. I don't own the song Forgiven not forgotten either, it belongs to The Corrs. So don't sue me.

>

Forgiven not forgotten

By: Lass

_>_

_A bleeding heart torn apart left on an icy grave  
In their room where they once lay face to face  
Nothing could get in the way  
But now the memories of a man are haunting her days  
And the craving never fades  
She's still dreaming of a man long forgiven, not forgotten_

>

His eyes narrowed at the cowering girl in front of him, who was trying to get away from his rage. He raised his hand and hit her, for the very first time ever. Tears appeared in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them spill. He hardly noticed what he was doing, she knew, but he hit her again. And again. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?"

He was screaming for hours now, only getting angrier as time passed. He would not let her speak at all; let her explain it to him. Finally he left, leaving her broken-hearted on the floor of her apartment. He'd told her he never wanted to see her again, or she'd be dead. His anger had not subsided. If anything, it had only increased. Now that he was gone, she cried.

Her body rocked with sobs as she touched her aching arm. He had never hit her before; they had been the perfect couple. They were in love with one another, but apparently there had been no trust.

He had seen her hugging his best friend tightly and laughing out loud. After not showing up at their date that night he had come to her apartment in the early morning. She had been concerned about him, but he started screaming at her. Somewhere in the middle of his angry speech she had finally understood what he was talking about, but he wouldn't let her clarify. He wouldn't let her explain that she didn't want to be with him that afternoon because she had an appointment at the doctor's, that she hugged his friend because she was so happy. He wouldn't let her talk at all.

And now, because of a misunderstood gesture, he never wanted to see her again. Their wonderful relationship was over.

>

_Seven years later…_

He was back. After all these years, reminded of her by everything he saw, he was back in the city where they had been living when it happened. He wondered whether he would see her in his two weeks off of work. He even wondered why he had even come here to have a vacation. A city wasn't usually where he went in order to relax for a while. Least of all this city, where he had spent his youth. Where she probably still lived.

He couldn't help but wonder what she would be doing now, and what she was like nowadays. But he didn't want to think of his former girlfriend, he realized. He winced slightly at the former in his thoughts. Then his eyes hardened. She was probably still the same deceiving woman she'd been all those years ago.

He got himself a cab and let himself be driven to a big hotel, still thinking of her all the way. When he let himself fall into his bed, sleep just wouldn't come. Her deceit still hurt him sometimes, and being here didn't help at all. After that morning, when he left without saying goodbye and got on a plane, he had always wondered why she'd done it. Their relationship had been great, college was almost over and they'd even slept together a few times. Had she only been using him for that?

They had promised one another they'd be together forever, many times, and he'd always meant it. He had always believed she did, too, until he had seen her with his best friend, hugging and smiling like that. His anger got the best of him, and he couldn't remember hitting her until the next morning, when he'd been alone and far away from her. And ever since, questions had been plaguing him. He'd had many girlfriends in the past seven years, but it'd never been like that. He'd been prepared to face the rest of his life with her. But then she'd done that…

While thinking, he fell asleep, his head resting on the pillow, his frown never leaving her face.

>

He was walking in the park, deep in thoughts, after a nice lunch, when he heard his name being called from behind him. Standing there was an old friend, who he had left behind too when he'd gotten on the plane. She had been his vest friend's girlfriend. He wondered whether they were still together. After all, it had been with her boyfriend that his girlfriend had cheated on him.

He nodded at her, asking how she was doing. "Inuyasha, after all these years! We all thought you were dead!" She hugged him and he hugged her back, telling her he was fine. He then repeated his question. "I'm fine, I'm doing great. Actually, I was just going to get my daughter from school. Would you like to join me? We can catch up a bit."

He nodded; surprised that she had a daughter. He almost asked who the father was, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. She answered his question already, however. "Miroku and I were so happy when I found that I was pregnant. We got married, and he's one of the best doctors at the hospital now."

As she went on talking about Miroku, his job, their child and herself, he wondered what had happened. Had she forgiven Miroku? But he didn't dare ask her, afraid that he might bring back bad memories. He learned that her daughter was six years old, her birthday having been a few weeks ago.

They arrived at school, and Sango asked him if he wanted to come home with them, to drink some and talk. He agreed, happy that he had a reason to hang on for a while. She brought back memories of happier days, which he really wanted to remember now. Her daughter looked a lot like her, but she had Miroku's fake innocent grin. Sango recognized it, too. "What have you done, sweetheart?" she asked in a semi-stern voice.

The child's face fell, and she looked down at her feet. It took a while before she told her mother that her teacher wanted to talk to her mother, for she hadn't finished her homework. Sango shot him a look that said 'I'm sorry' and went in to talk to the teacher.

When she came out again, they all went to hers and Miroku's home. They talked all afternoon, but his ex was never mentioned, which he was very grateful for. He decided to take Sango up on her offer and have dinner with them tonight.

Sango was in the kitchen when her husband came in, looking tired but happy. When he saw his former friend sitting there, watching television with his daughter, he was stunned. He replied absent-mindedly to her greeting. "I-Inuyasha," he finally managed to say to the man on the couch. He only received a curt nod. He sat down on the other couch, next to his daughter, and joined them in watching the television.

When dinner was served, they kept a conversation going, but only for the sake of the young girl sitting with them.

The moment she went upstairs, the adults sat down at the kitchen table, the door to the living room closed. "So, where have you been," Miroku asked him coolly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in anger. "How dare you, of all people, talk to me in that way?" he hissed.

"We've all been very worried about you; we thought you were dead," Sango tried to interfere.

But Miroku ignored her. "How could you just leave like that? Kagome was broken!"

There it was… her name. The name of the one he'd tried to forget for a full seven years. And now, he knew, he would have to finish off these memories once and for all. "SHE WAS BROKEN? She was the one who cheated on me! I saw you hugging that afternoon, all happy and smiling!"

He stood, and so did Miroku. "What do you know? You're so blind sometimes, Inuyasha! That was nothing more than a friendly hug! You didn't trust her, that's what ended your relationship! She did nothing wrong, and just because you didn't trust her, you hit her and screamed at her! You didn't trust me and you didn't trust her! Tell me, old friend, did it do your life any good? Were you glad that you yelled at her? Glad that you hit her? GLAD YOU DESTROYED HER?"

"Explain to me then; why did she always leave without me? Every Wednesday afternoon, at the same time, she ran off alone. And then I decide to follow her once and what do I find? The two of you hugging like there's no tomorrow!" Both were shaking with anger, both yelling without listening to the other.

Sango had no idea what to do. Then the doorbell rang. The guys didn't hear it, but Sango went to open it. She froze when she saw her best friend standing there. The woman outside the door heard the arguing and her eyes, shocked, were now on Sango. "Come in," was all she could say. "Kagome, I… I…"

The other woman put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Sango," she said softly. "It'll be okay. Perhaps he'll listen this time. And else… We survived without him for the past seven years, haven't we?" Sango was desperate, but she nodded anyhow.

Neither noticed them when they entered the kitchen, and they listened to the arguing for a minute. "I've always thought you were somewhat stupid, but how you could do that…"

"You were always a lecher, but I never thought that my girlfriend would do something like that…"

Sango started to grow annoyed while Kagome was mainly nervous because of seeing Inuyasha all this time. Sango decided to end this. She grabbed a glass and threw it at the table between the two men. They were staring at the shattered glass for some time and then turned to Sango, only to find… Kagome. She twitched nervously, and only then did Sango notice the figure behind Kagome and her own daughter walking down the stairs.

The figure behind Kagome stepped towards Sango's daughter, therefore getting out of the shadows. Inuyasha was stunned to see a boy of about six years old with pitch black hair and stunning gold eyes.

Miroku didn't do a thing as the two went upstairs after their mothers told them so. He walked to Sango's side while Inuyasha stared at Kagome and she stared at the floor.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had lost lots of weight, but he didn't think any of it. No one spoke and the silence was getting uncomfortable. Then, Inuyasha exploded again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I told you that if I saw you again, you'd be dead! How dare you even show your deceiving face, here of all places?" But now, she wasn't alone, and since Inuyasha wouldn't listen to her again, Miroku decided to help her out.

He slapped his old friend, effectively shutting him up. "And now you'll listen to what she has to say. I've had it with your constant screaming and not listening. You don't understand any of it, and it's been enough! Seven years ago you wouldn't listen, and I won't let you make that mistake again! Neither of us wants to leave you again…" Inuyasha was shocked into silence. Miroku walked back to Sango, leaving Kagome to tell him.

She knew that this would be her only chance. "Inuyasha, please listen to me… I never cheated on you, I swear. The reason I left all of those afternoons was that I went to the doctor's. I was ill, and I needed help. But I didn't want to tell you; I was afraid that you'd leave me, think I was too much of a burden. In the end, I called Miroku and told him I needed to talk to him. At first, he drove me to the doctor's. I was almost healed when the doctor found something else. I was pregnant. With your baby. We talked, and I was so happy. I was going to tell you that evening, at our date. That's when we hugged. You must've seen that. But please, believe me. I'd never cheat on you… ever."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. For seven years, he learned to live with the idea that she'd betrayed him. At least, for as far as he'd ever be able to live without her. He looked at Miroku and Sango, who seemed to urge Kagome to continue. His eyes moved back to the trembling girl.

"When you left, I was devastated. The illness returned, but I refused to give up the baby like they told me to. It was the only thing left of you, and I didn't want to lose it. It cost me dearly, though, for the illness still lingers in my body. If I stress too much, it'll come back. But I got my baby, and I raised him on my own. Every time I looked into his eyes, I was reminded of you. It gave me the strength to go on, all these years. But lately, it's been getting worse." She now turned to her two friends. "I came tonight because I was feeling weak and I was afraid something might happen. I wondered if the two of you would be able to watch my son tonight."

Now, they all noticed that she didn't look well at all. She was as white as a sheet and currently shaking badly. While the males were shocked, Sango acted quickly and got Kagome a chair. "Calm down. It'll all be fine, sweetheart. Don't tire yourself too much. Do you want some water? Tea, perhaps?"

But Kagome declined. "I can't possibly ask any more from you, Sango. You've always helped me, but right now, I've got a feeling things won't turn out like they did before. I coughed up blood once more, but it was really bad this time. I called the doctor, and I have to get there as soon as possible. I should be going now."

She tried to get up, but Sango pushed her back down, shaking her head. "No, I won't let you go. Not like this. Miroku'll take you with his car. I'll look after the children."

Miroku agreed and told her to follow him. She got up slowly, feeling totally drained. She was now getting dizzy. When she stumbled, she was caught by a pair of strong arms. "I'll be coming with you," Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't even have the strength to object, even if she had wanted to do so, so she let him practically carrying her to the car.

They drove in silence, Inuyasha in the back with his arms wrapped around Kagome, as if he wanted to apologize without actually saying the words. Every once in a while she coughed, blood appearing on her sleeve. Inuyasha was very worried about her. He was still thinking about what she'd said. Was that what had actually happened? She shivered, and he tightened his hold on her. He couldn't speak; he didn't know what to say. After all these years, he knew what had actually happened that fateful day. He'd made the biggest mistake in his whole life. He'd let her go because he had been so afraid of losing her. And now, she might die.

The frown on his face was still present, but his golden eyes, the same he had seen with his son, were filled with concern for the frail woman in his arms. "I'm ever so sorry."

She barely heard his whisper, and she had to use all of her strength to turn her head to face him. Her strength was fading fast, and she knew it. Her blue eyes met his amber eyes, and her smile left him stunned. "I know…" It was more like a breath, but when his hold on her tightened even more, she knew he'd heard her.

He lowered his head until their lips almost met. "I love you, Kags. Please forgive me for my stupidity." She raised her head in answer, making their lips meet for a soft, seemingly endless kiss.

But then, her strength was gone. Her head fell back as another racking cough attacked her body. Miroku pushed the gas pedal even harder, and the car passed through the streets swiftly. They arrived at the doctor's and Inuyasha carried Kagome inside.

The older man was already waiting for them. As he watched them come in, he knew it was bad. Kagome looked even worse than at her last appointment, and even then he'd considered calling for an ambulance. This time, he didn't hesitate. He told them to put her on the bed while he was calling for an ambulance.

When he came back in the room, the two males were talking softly to one another while the woman had fainted. The ambulance arrived, and the two men joined her inside the vehicle. Both were terrified at the thought of losing her.

The rest of the night was spent in silence while the doctors were working on Kagome. Around five in the morning, the both of them fell asleep.

They didn't wake up where they had fallen asleep. They were now on two hospital beds, and a look at his watch told Inuyasha it was now eleven in the morning. Miroku and he got out of their beds to ask for Kagome. The nurse at the desk told them she was in her room, gave them the room number and wished them good luck. After a nod, they ran there as fast as they could possibly, being in a hospital.

Miroku went in first while Inuyasha was waiting outside. A kind doctor who'd helped with Kagome the previous night told him that it'd been hard, and that it would take years for Kagome to fully recover, but that she'd make it.

He was incredibly relieved, and when Miroku finally opened the door, after what seemed like a lifetime, he rushed in. He hugged Kagome as tightly as he could without damaging her, and he cried. For the first time in almost seven years, he cried. For Kagome, what she'd been through, for the pain he'd caused her, for the mistakes he'd made. And Kagome silently comforted him. She weakly hugged him and stroked his head, all the time whispering comfortingly.

Finally he stopped crying. He raised his eyes, bloodshot by the crying, to Kagome. "I'm so sorry. Please, I don't want to lose you again. I love you, Kagome. I wished I could make this all undone, and if I were able to, I'd do it without hesitation. But I can't. All I can do is hope that you'll let me make it up to you."

"I love you too, Inu. I've always loved you. You made a mistake, but so did I. Not telling you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. There's nothing to forgive. Just… please don't leave me again."

He smiled at her, and it warmed her from the inside. "We'll be together forever, promise." Those words, memories from years ago, when they'd promised one another.

"Promise," she answered.

Then she fell asleep once more, tired. But for the first time in seven years, she slept with his strong arms wrapped around her.

>

_Two years later…_

It was spring, and the weather was great. The whole family was seated in a beautiful field, flowers all around. While the daughter of Sango and Miroku was picking flowers, Inuyasha's and Kagome's son was teasing her, which she playfully returned. Miroku had his arms around Sango, and they were watching the nervous Inuyasha unnoticed.

Kagome, who was wrapped in his arms, noticed his discomfort and asked him if there was anything wrong.

He sighed and got out of her arms, then turned to face her. "To be honest, there is. I have this question I wanted to ask you for a while now, and actually, I want to ask you now." She smiled at him, indicating he should continue. "Kagome… Do you want to be with me? As in, forever, as husband and wife?" he asked, while he got a ring out of his pocket.

His hands were shaking very lightly, but only Kagome noticed this. Her eyes widened with joy as she launched herself into his welcoming embrace. "Is that a yes?" he asked, amused, while putting the ring around her finger. He knew the answer already now, and the playful tone he often had around her returned.

"Have you ever doubted that?" And they kissed, not even hearing the applause of the other couple nor seeing the two children embrace one another. All they saw now was the other, and the beautiful future that lay ahead of them.

>

What did you think of it? Please, review and tell me what I can improve. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading this!


End file.
